Denny
Denny is a de-harnessed human fighting with the Skitter Rebellion. Story At some point during the invasion Denny was harnessed, she was later safely de-harnessed and joined the Skitter Rebellion. 7 months after the Volm arrived she fought alongside Ben Mason and the other resistance members to free a group of harnessed children. Season 3 Denny and Ben later scout an Espheni fueling depot, confirming a report by the rebel Skitters. She questions why the Espheni would plan an invasion of a planet but not bring enough fuel. They witness one of the Harnessed children collapsing, Denny wonders if it's because of the radiation from the plant. While preparing to leave Lyle asked Ben where they were going, referring to him as Benji, Ben then complained to Denny for starting that. She later told Tom she'd look out for Ben. They fought alongside one another during the Raid on the Espheni Fuel depot with Weaver's team which, served as a diversionary force and took four casualties. One week later, her and Ben were keeping watch at the northern perimeter when it came under attack by Lt. Katherine Fisher's team. She and Ben took cover and opened fire on them. She later accompanied Ben as he reported to Tom about the medevac and humvees. She later accompanied Ben to the dedication of the Liberty Tree, and watched as Ben put up a leaf for Jimmy Boland. Some time later, Denny and Ben were given the chance, along with other partially deharnessed kids, to have their spikes removed. Denny attempts to convince Ben to get his spikes removed with her. Initially he agrees but starts to see their importance, he says he wouldn’t blame Denny for wanting to get her spikes removed. Ben claims he would still like Denny with glasses, she calls him a liar. Ben later goes to see her at the de-harnessing machine to give her a pair of glasses. Denny sneaks up behind him and reveals she changed her mind on removing her spikes. She then takes the glasses and snaps them in half. Later, her and Ben, using their glasses, sit and point out various stars. Season 4 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, she rides in the back of a truck, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Denny, Anthony, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of their group of survivors. Denny comes to Anne with the news that a truck is carrying material and should be here by tomorrow morning. Denny tries denoting the C4 that was created by Anthony, but it does not detonate. When Anne stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire that was supposed to be carrying ammo, Denny looks in the back and finds a group of children. Appearances Relationships Ben Mason Ben and Denny are known to be good friends, and have a close relationship as friends. They have been known to hang around and talk most of the time and joke around. Ben and Denny often talk about their spikes and are also battle partners. Denny, for fun calls Ben, Benji even though she knows he hates it. And Ben mentions that he likes her in glasses. Trivia *She refers to Ben Mason as "Benji" despite Ben continually telling her not to. *Before the Harnesses she needed glasses. Gallery deni1.jpg|Promo Picture S3Denny.PNG Sources Category:De-harnessed characters Category:Skitter Rebellion Category:Fighter Category:Teenager